


Tiíta

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Давайте представим, что их барышень нет в наличии, и ребята решили впервые вместе провести Рождество. Но когда всё бы выходило так идеально, как было запланировано?
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Касильяс бросил взгляд на часы, взбегая по лестнице, не торопясь подошёл к двери, позвонил и ещё раз мысленно проверил себя, не забыл ли чего. Сладостей полон пакет — ему посчастливилось отыскать в городе очень милую маленькую кондитерскую, так что выпечка и прочие вкусности были самыми настоящими. В другом аккуратно упаковано по бутылке шампанского и вина. Тщательно выбранный подарок красиво перевязан алой ленточкой и надежно спрятан в наплечной сумке.

— О, а вот и ты! — дверь распахнулась, и радостное восклицание Рамоса прервало мысленную ревизию Икера.

Касильяс шагнул в квартиру и слегка растерянно пожал протянутую для приветствия руку. Обычно Серхио здоровался несколько иначе: втягивал его внутрь, захлопывал дверь и лез целоваться. Но, заметив на вешалке женскую куртку, Икер понял, что у Рамоса сегодня гости. Удивление чуть уменьшилось, но всё равно это было немного странно, ведь они решили Рождество провести вместе.

— Икер, знаешь, тут такое дело... — замялся Серхио, засовывая ладони в карманы домашних джинс. — Я не успел тебя предупредить...

— Может, ты нас представишь друг другу? — подсказал Касильяс, указав на занятую вешалку. — Погоди, возьми это, — он протянул Серхио пакеты, чтобы освободить руки и снять куртку.

Рамос кивнул, быстро шмыгнул на кухню и, вернувшись, поманил его в гостиную.

— Мариса, познакомься, пожалуйста, это мой друг и коллега Икер, — обратился Серхио к своей гостье, уютно расположившейся в кресле. Ей оказалась на вид бойкая и крепкая дама в летах. Её русые, слегка тронутые сединой волосы были аккуратно собраны на затылке. Под тёплым чёрным брючным костюмом виднелась простенькая кремовая кофта. Что-то в её живых, чуть насмешливо прищуренных, карих глазах показалось Касильясу знакомым. — Я пригласил его к себе на Рождество. То есть, мы решили тут отметить завтра, а потом я собирался поехать домой... То есть, Икер на Рождество тут один, поэтому мы решили отметить вместе...

С интересом разглядывая незнакомку, Касильяс пропустил момент, когда Рамос начал путаться в объяснениях, стараясь как можно меньше соврать, но при этом быть убедительным.

— Серхио, перестань мямлить! — решительно прервала хозяина гостья. — Я поняла, твой друг остался на Рождество здесь один, поэтому ты решил составить ему компанию.

— Да-да! — быстро закивал Рамос, радостно хватаясь за это объяснение. — Икер, это Мариса, моя тётя.

— Я рад познакомиться с вами, сеньора... — Касильяс подошёл к креслу, чтобы поздороваться, и замялся, сообразив, что Серхио назвал только имя своей родственницы.

— Мариса, — с нажимом произнесла женщина, отвечая на приветствие. — Племянник зовёт меня по имени или тётей.

— Так получилось, что тётушка накануне угодила в больницу, — начал объяснять Рамос, когда Икер уселся на диван, который стоял почти впритык к креслу, и опустился рядом с ним.

— Да ерунда какая! Вовсе не нужно было так волноваться! — перебила его Мариса, недовольно поджав губы, и перехватила роль рассказчика. — Заехала к племяннику в гости, а у этого лентяя ничего не готово! Ну подумаешь, он потом «поедет домой, так что нет смысла что-то здесь делать», — явно передразнивая, ехидно протянула тётя. — Всё равно куда приятней приходить после работы в нарядный праздничный дом. Ты согласен со мной? — неожиданно обратилась она к Икеру.

— Эээ... — глубокомысленно протянул тот, пристыжено вспоминая, что у самого даже дохленькой готовой ёлочки на столе в гостиной нет.

— У нас сейчас был плотный график, — в который раз, видимо, проблеял оправдание Рамос, но Мариса на это лишь фыркнула.

— Вот что ты расселся? Свари своему другу кофе! И не ту растворимую бурду, а настоящий! — скомандовала она и продолжила рассказ. — Так вот, собралась гирлянду повесить, да умудрилась со стула навернуться, — с досадой вздохнула тётя и кивнула в сторону кухни, куда послушно ушёл Серхио. — А племянник сразу забегал вокруг, потом в больницу потащил... Теперь врачи запретили мне куда-либо ехать, да ещё прописали постельный режим. Представляешь? И это на праздники!

— Не пойму, чего ты возмущаешься? Ну, не потанцуешь разок на это Рождество, — встрял заглянувший в гостиную Рамос. — Своё здоровье нужно беречь.

— И это говорит мне футболист, — ехидно прокомментировала Мариса. — Сам-то давно из лазарета вышел? Следи за кофе! — когда Рамос послушно снова исчез в кухне, она немного помолчала, а затем наклонилась к Икеру и чуть тише добавила. — Ты не обижайся на Серхио — он так разволновался, что обо всём на свете забыл. Только родителям позвонил, сказал, что заберёт меня из больницы к себе на праздники и не приедет к ним. А тебя, видимо, не успел предупредить, пока вокруг меня скакал. Я не слишком покладистый больной, — она чуть виновато улыбнулась.

— Не беспокойтесь, Мариса, — покачал головой Икер, отвечая искренне. — Даже не думал. Я знаю, как Серхио волнуется о своей семье.

Тут по комнате поплыл горьковато-терпкий запах кофе и корицы. Из кухни вышел Рамос с тремя чашками на подносе и аккуратно поставил свою ношу на низенький столик со стеклянной столешницей.

— В общем, ничего-то я не успела сделать, — с досадой закончила рассказ Мариса и недовольным взглядом обвела лишённую каких-либо рождественских украшений гостиную, выдержанную в светлых тонах.

— Да, кроме пары пирогов с грибами, трёх десятков булочек с корицей, тушёной курицы, огромной кастрюли риса с кальмарами и... Что там ещё было? — хмыкнул Серхио, устраиваясь на диване рядом с Икером.

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, — доброжелательно посоветовала тётя, с прищуром глядя на племянника. — Всё равно не дам увильнуть. Тем более, у тебя гость на Рождество! — мгновенно воодушевилась она, сообразив ещё один веский аргумент в пользу предпраздничных хлопот.

— Даже и не думал, что у меня получится хотя бы помечтать о том, чтобы ничего не делать, — притворно закатил глаза Рамос. — Икер, ты ведь мне поможешь? Это всё явно не ограничится одной ёлкой, — с просительными нотками добавил он.

— А у меня есть выбор? — Касильяс приподнял бровь, отпивая терпкий ароматный напиток.

Мариса в ответ добродушно хмыкнула, взяла с подноса свою порцию кофе и с довольным видом откинулась на спинку кресла. И Икер подумал, что им предстоит много работы.

***

Через пару часов он понял, что поспешил с выводами. Работы было не просто много, а очень много. Мариса, за неимением возможности передвигаться больше, чем необходимо, успешно восполняла недостаток активности, руководя действиями парней. Будто полководец, планирующий, куда какие полка перебросить для перелома в ходе военных действий, она с пристальным вниманием следила за каждой мелочью. В буквальном смысле. Сначала тётушка очень придирчиво оценивала, как стоит ёлка. То ей казалось, что как-то кривовато выходит, то слишком заваливается вперёд, то назад, так, что потом может рухнуть на стену под тяжестью украшений. Рамос, на коленях ползая вокруг подставки, старался поправить дерево в соответствии с указаниями Марисы. Касильяс, придерживая верхнюю часть ствола, старался не пялиться на обтянутую джинсовой тканью задницу Серхио. Очень старался. Ёлка, по-видимому, желавшая, чтобы настырные людишки поскорее от неё отстали, изо всех сил ему в этом помогала: без конца колола руки, пользуясь тем, что Икер закатал рукава своей светло-синей рубашки. Словом, все очень старались. Наконец, тётя объявила, что теперь всё ровно, и можно вешать гирлянду. Рамос принёс пару коробок с разноцветными фонариками, и начался новый виток мучений — распутывание проводов. Наконец, справившись с этой раздражающей задачей и проверив гирлянду на рабочее состояние, ребята устроили лампочки на ёлке всего-то в три захода после суровых вердиктов Марисы: «Вешать надо равномерно по веткам. А вы чего только бока осветили?».

— Готово! — радостно объявил Икер, оглядывая проделанную работу.

Серхио, вернувшийся в гостиную, протянул ему небольшой удлинитель:

— Ёлка стоит слишком далеко от розетки, провод не дотянется.

Касильяс кивнул, расположил пластмассовую коробочку позади подставки, воткнул вилку и...

— Не горит, — растерянно сказал Рамос. — Как так? Мы же включали гирлянду, прежде чем повесить. Всё работало!

— Ну что ж, придётся проверить снова, — спокойно заметила Мариса, готовя смесь для рождественских маффинов.

Ребята переглянулись с одинаково несчастными выражениями на лицах — теперь нужно рассмотреть каждую лампочку!

— А может, ну её, гирлянду эту? — робко заикнулся Серхио, но тут же замахал руками, наткнувшись на взгляд своей тёти. — Ладно-ладно! Я просто так предложил.

Касильяс вздохнул и молча принялся откручивать первую лампочку, аккуратно подцепив её с мохнатой еловой ветки.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал он через некоторое время. — Всё в порядке, так что должно работать.

— Может, электричество отключили? — почесал в затылке Рамос.

— Нет, на кухне-то свет горит, — покачал головой Икер. — Так, погоди-ка! Серхио, а ты случайно не...

Не договорив, Касильяс присел на корточки, поднял и потянул на себя шнур. По полу весело заскакала вилка удлинителя, которую Рамос забыл воткнуть в розетку. В комнате на пару секунд воцарилась тишина.

— Ой, кажется, у меня звонит телефон, — выпалил Серхио и пулей выскочил из гостиной.

Услыхав за своей спиной сдавленное фырканье, Икер оглянулся.

— Чего смотришь? Подключай уже гирлянду, — с невозмутимым выражением на лице сказала ему Мариса.

Касильяс отвернулся, подобрал вилку и, борясь с желанием расхохотаться, направился к розетке. Ёлка с облегчением замигала разноцветными огоньками.

***

К следующему этапу украшения праздничного дерева Икер подошёл со смекалкой. Отобрав несколько коробок со стеклянными блестящими игрушками, он каждый раз осведомлялся у Марисы, куда повесить очередной шарик, пока та, наконец, не заявила, что они уже не дети, справятся с этим и без неё, и удалилась на кухню, чтобы разлить смесь для рождественских маффинов по формочкам. Парни с облегчением вздохнули, и дело пошло быстрей.

— Серхио, а тебя случайно не Мариса тренировала в детстве? — Икер глянул на Рамоса поверх зелёной ёлочной лапы. Серхио всё ещё предусмотрительно занимал такую позицию, чтобы Касильяс не мог до него дотянуться и дать подзатыльник за не включённый удлинитель.

— Я всё слышу! — раздалось из кухни.

Парни переглянулись и прыснули, но полный скрытого коварства голос тётушки прервал их веселье:

— Икер, дорогой, я только что вспомнила, что хотела бы ещё повесить гирлянду на балконе в гостиной. Сделай это, пожалуйста, как закончите с ёлкой. И не забудь проверить каждую лампочку!

Касильяс со страдальческим выражением на лице закатил глаза, Серхио ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Просто зацепи по балюстраде, тётушка не выйдет проверять, равномерно ли всё висит, — понизив голос, посоветовал Рамос. — А я пойду, расставлю белен2.

Когда Икер подключил на балконе гирлянду и вернулся в гостиную, Серхио стоял около полки над искусственным камином и задумчиво поправлял миниатюрные фарфоровые фигурки. Бряцанье мисок на кухне говорило о том, что Мариса всё ещё возилась с угощением. Касильяс подошёл ближе и, склонив голову на бок, с интересом принялся разглядывать белен. В самом центре, в миниатюрных яслях, на кружевном кусочке материи лежал крохотный младенец Иисус. Мастер решил сделать новорождённого Спасителя спящим, поэтому двумя аккуратными штрихами обозначил сомкнутые веки, отчего выражение крохотного личика казалось умиротворённым. Подле него, слева, в простеньком голубом платье, склонила голову, укрытую белоснежным покрывалом, Дева Мария. Ладонь её правой руки была прижата к груди, левую Мадонна простёрла к младенцу, будто хотела то ли одеяльце поправить, то ли ласково погладить по голове. В отличие от привычных изображений белоснежное фарфоровое личико Девы Марии мастер сделал совсем юным, и от этого оно казалось особенно нежным. Справа от яслей, опираясь на посох, стоял Иосиф, также укрытый белым покрывалом. Его свободная правая рука была протянута чуть вперёд в сторону и вниз. При желании фигурки можно было расположить совсем близко, так, чтобы Иосиф как бы приобнимал Марию защитным жестом. И тогда казалось бы, что они желают таким образом дольше оберегать Иисуса от той участи, что его ожидала, но которую он неизбежно примет со смиренной всепрощающей улыбкой. Мастер с поражающей искусностью смог придать лицу Иосифа необычное выражение радости с оттенком грусти. У изножья яслей расположился дремлющий ослик с бархатной рыжеватой шкуркой. Больше никаких фигурок не было. Но и без этого получившаяся сцена выглядела сама по себе цельной и несла в себе ощущение тихой и оттого искренней святости. Вне всякого сомнения, мастер с душой и настоящей верой в сердце создавал каждую из фигурок.

— Этот белен мне подарил дедушка, папин отец, — внезапно сказал Серхио, аккуратно разглаживая пальцами белоснежную ткань в яслях.

Икер придвинулся к нему вплотную, положил ладонь между лопатками и легко коснулся губами его ушной раковины.

— Очень необычная и мастерская работа. Знаешь, трогает где-то тут, — помолчав, признал Касильяс, постучав пальцами по своему солнечному сплетению.

Рамос улыбнулся и кивнул, показывая, что понимает ощущения Икера.

— Ну всё, хватит захламлять мою квартиру, — тряхнул головой Серхио, и Касильяс отстранился, убирая ладонь. — Давайте уже ужинать!

***

Икер устало вздохнул, достал из своей сумки пижамные штаны и присел на кровать Рамоса. После ужина Мариса тут же удалилась в одну из двух гостевых спален, выразив надежду, что племянник и без неё справится с тем, чтобы устроить гостя на ночь. Касильяс тогда, намыливая тарелку, поскорее отвернулся к раковине, чтобы скрыть предательскую ухмылку. Разумеется, Серхио прекрасно устроит его на ночь. Вспомнив об ужине, Икер простонал и расстегнул пуговицу на поясе своих синих джинс, чтобы ткань не давила так на набитый живот. Мариса, причитая, что Моуриньо совсем загонял своих игроков с таким плотным расписанием, и теперь мальчики совсем отощали, пыталась впихнуть в них как можно больше еды. «Отощавшие мальчики» обменивались одинаковыми скептическими взглядами.

— Икер, тебе не нравится тушёная курица? — с заботой в голосе поинтересовалась тётушка. — Что же ты сразу не сказал? Я бы приготовила, что ты любишь. Может, гуляш из индейки? Тунец? Или потушить треску?

— Нет-нет, всё очень вкусно! Ничего больше не надо! — выпалил Касильяс, поскорее набил рот кусочками курицы и оливками и пнул под столом Рамоса. Серхио поперхнулся воздухом и прекратил хихикать в кулак.

Вздохнув, Икер поднялся на ноги и принялся переодеваться, поленившись включить хотя бы ночник. К тому времени, как в спальню вернулся из ванной Серхио, Касильяс уже лежал под одеялом и старался поменьше шевелиться. Рамос закрыл дверь и тут же шёпотом выругался, запнувшись обо что-то в темноте.

— Даже не проси меня включить свет, не то побью подушкой. Я сыт лампочками до конца года, — прокомментировал Касильяс.

Серхио в ответ тихо рассмеялся и, всё же благополучно добравшись до кровати, залез под одеяло.

— И я сейчас, кажется, лопну, — продолжил Икер. — Тренер мне голову оторвёт, если придётся после праздников приводить меня в форму.

— Не волнуйся, Мариса с этим справится: придумает нам кучу дел, — успокоил его Рамос, опёрся на локоть и повернулся к нему лицом. — Хотя, завтра же Сочельник... Чем можно заниматься в Сочельник?

— Не знаю, — невнятно пробормотал Касильяс.

После целого дня беготни кровать казалась особенно мягкой, подушка уютной, а одеяло тёплым. Глаза слипались, и Икера медленно клонило в сон.

— Но тётушка что-нибудь придумает, вот увидишь, — продолжил Серхио. — Обязательно окажется, что чего-то не хватает. Хорошо, что ты купил выпечки. Кстати, вкусная. А то я не знаю, где бы мы завтра бегали в поисках кондитерской. Мариса же категорично не признаёт магазинную выпечку, считает, что это уже не то. А я не хочу, чтобы она ещё больше торчала на кухне. Но тётушку же не заставишь сидеть без дела!

— Угу, — сонно протянул Касильяс.

— Эй, Икер, ты что, уже спишь?

— Угу, — последовал невнятный ответ.

Серхио тихо рассмеялся, наклонился к нему и шепнул в губы, целуя: «Спокойной ночи, Икер». И Касильяс соскользнул в мягкие объятия сна.

***

Проснулся Икер от жаркого сопения в ухо. Разлепив глаза и зевнув, он покосился в сторону того, что его разбудило. Рамос, как всегда закинув на него руку, прижимался почти вплотную, положив подбородок ему на правое плечо, и тепло дышал рядом с ухом. Касильяс потёр левой рукой глаза и подумал, что, пожалуй, он совсем не против такого пробуждения. Даже всеми частями тела за.

— Доброе утро, — вдруг раздался тихий, ещё хриплый со сна голос.

Касильяс моргнул и повернул голову вправо:

— Я думал, ты ещё спишь.

— Нет, меня-то не так просто уморить, это же моя тётя, — хмыкнул в ответ Рамос. — Я стойкий.

— В самом деле? — живо поинтересовался Икер. — Я хочу это проверить.

Резко приподнявшись, Касильяс толкнул Серхио в плечо, поворачивая на спину и подминая под себя. Втиснул колено между его ног и вжался в него, вызывая у того сдавленный, еле слышный стон.

— Действительно, стойкий, — отметил Икер и провёл ладонью по прессу Рамоса вниз, забираясь под резинку боксёров и обхватывая пальцами его член.

— А сам-то, — выдохнул Серхио, обнимая Касильяса за шею и притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

Икер скользнул кончиком языка по его губам, накрывая их своими, и задвигал ладонью, ощущая, как в ответ выгнулась спина Рамоса. Касильяс прервал поцелуй и нехотя убрал руку, собираясь стащить с Серхио мешающие боксёры.

— Просыпайтесь, лентяи! — внезапно раздались громкий стук в дверь и жизнерадостный голос Марисы.

Парни застыли, глядя друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Серхио, ты вчера дверь закрывал? — шепнул, наконец, Икер.

Рамос отрицательно покачал головой:

— Забыл.

«Спрятаться за шторой. Нет, лучше в шкафу. Нет, перебраться с балкона на балкон пустой соседней гостевой комнаты. Стоп, у Серхио только два балкона — в его спальне и гостиной!» — Икер мотнул головой, прерывая панические мысли, и отпрянул от Серхио. Он уже собрался скатиться с постели на пол и по-пластунски, в лучших традициях морских котиков, заползти под кровать, как Рамос прижал его рукой и зашипел:

— Икер, ты чего дёргаешься? Лежи спокойно!

Дверь со стуком распахнулась, и в комнату неторопливо вошла Мариса, держа в руках поднос с двумя стаканами с апельсиновым соком, судя по цвету. Серхио тут же убрал руку, а Касильяс подтянул одеяло повыше, прикрывая обнажённый торс.

— Хватит валяться, уже девятый час! — провозгласила тётя, аккуратно поставила поднос на прикроватную тумбочку и неспешно направилась к окну. — Не думайте, что я позволю вам дрыхнуть до полудня — у нас ещё уйма дел!

Икер напряжённо следил за ней, заливался краской по уши и отчаянно надеялся, что Мариса не принадлежала к тому типу мамаш, которые будят по утрам своих чад, сдёргивая с них одеяло. В противном случае он бы не знал, куда девать себя от смущения со своим стояком.

— Знаю я вас, мальчишек: полночи трещите как сороки, а потом утром не поднимешь. И бесполезно разводить по разным комнатам — всё равно к друг дружке проберётесь, чтобы поболтать, — тётя резким движением раздвинула шторы, развернулась и направилась обратно в коридор. — Пейте сок и марш на кухню завтракать! — Мариса кивком головы указала на принесённые ею стаканы и величественно удалилась, закрыв за собой дверь.

Икер со стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку. Рядом с ним раздался хохот.

— Ты чего веселишься? — Касильяс повернул голову и поглядел на заливающегося смехом Рамоса.

— Ты бы видел своё лицо в тот момент, когда Мариса сюда зашла, — ответил Серхио, вытирая выступившие от хохота слёзы.

— Ой, заткнись, — фыркнул Икер, еле сдерживая расползающуюся улыбку, беззлобно ткнул его кулаком в плечо и выбрался из постели.

***

Дел действительно внезапно оказалась такая уйма, что парни смогли присесть только ближе к вечеру, часа в четыре, когда ввалились в квартиру после скоростного забега по магазинам. Сегодня на объявлениях в магазинах значился короткий день, и нужно было успеть выполнить все поручения, что придумала для них Мариса. К тому же Икер решил подыскать для тётушки рождественский подарок и мучился выбором, что будет лучше: пара аккумуляторов с зарядным устройством или пара кирпичей, чтобы сеньора имела возможность притормозить свою активность. Наконец, пробегая мимо магазина со снаряжением, Касильяс углядел на прозрачной празднично украшенной витрине то, что сразу легло на душу и ассоциировалось с Марисой. Вернувшись в квартиру Серхио, Икер оставил Рамоса разбирать на кухне пакеты, а сам прошёл в спальню, чтобы упихать купленный сундучок в свою сумку прежде, чем Мариса увидит подарок. Тут его отвлёк неожиданный звонок в дверь. Касильяс закрыл молнию и вышел из комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда в квартире раздались голоса неожиданных гостей.

— А мы подумали, что нехорошо вас так бросать в Сочельник, поэтому решили не 25-го приехать, а пораньше. О, Икер! — радостно прогудел сеньор Рамос.

Касильяс улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, чтобы поздороваться с родителями Серхио. Но оказалось, что это ещё не все гости. Следом показалась Мириам, сестра Серхио.

— Ну как вы, ещё не устали? — озорно шепнула она, обнимая Икера.

— Нет, пока успешно боремся с тем, как мы отощали, — хмыкнул Касильяс, и Мириам весело рассмеялась в ответ.

Последним в квартиру зашёл Рене, старший брат Серхио, держа на руках дочку, которая при виде любимого дяди чуть не подпрыгивала от радости.

— Мы не стали везти дедушку с бабушкой, — тем временем объясняла сыну сеньора Рамос. — Бабушке в последнее время особенно нездоровится, так что мы побоялись её тревожить. Завтра с утра, в Рождество, мы поедем к ним.

— Серхио, а почему у вас до сих пор к ужину ничего не готово? Уже же почти вечер, — сеньор Рамос обвёл рукой гостиную, которая потихоньку наполнялась снующими туда-сюда родственниками.

— Как это не готово? — тут же громко возмутилась Мариса.

— Тётушка, сиди! Ты и так уже сегодня слишком много ходила! — Серхио обеспокоенно замахал руками.

— Не волнуйтесь, Мариса, я помню, где что лежит на кухне, — Икер наклонился к ней и успокаивающе положил ладонь на её плечо. — Мы всё принесём, что приготовили.

Тётя вздохнула и, кивнув, покорно сложила руки на коленях, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как послушно она выполняет указания врачей. Касильяс прошёл на кухню, где его тут же остановил, подхватив под локоть, Серхио.

— Спасибо, Икер, — шепнул ему на ухо Рамос, бросил благодарный взгляд и быстро вернулся в гостиную. Вскоре оттуда донёсся восторженный визг и радостный смех Даниэлы, которую Серхио принялся самозабвенно щекотать, а затем крутить, взяв на руки.

Далее вечер запомнился Касильясу сплошной беготнёй и кучей суетливых реплик.

— Икер, принеси, пожалуйста, ещё один стул.

— Серхио, достань, пожалуйста, тот набор столовых приборов, который я тебе привезла в прошлом году. Ума не приложу, зачем ты убрал его наверх?

— Рене, куда делась коробка с печеньем?

— Нет-нет, вазочку с марципанами поставь туда, пожалуйста.

— Осторожно, это горячее!

— Мариса, тебе здесь не дует?

— Кто взял мой телефон?

— Мириам, я переложил его на полку — Серхио чуть не пролил на него сок.

— Нет, дорогая, леденец ты возьмёшь чуть попозже.

— А мы здесь уместимся?

— Не волнуйся, сядешь ко мне на колени.

— Там уже сидит Даниэла.

Заметив среди всей этой суеты, что тётя зачем-то прошла на кухню, Икер заглянул в спальню Серхио, чтобы забрать подарок, и поспешил следом за ней.

— Мариса, — окликнул Касильяс. На кухне неожиданно, кроме них двоих, никого не оказалось. — Я очень рад, что познакомился с вами, и мне захотелось сделать вам подарок. Вот. Счастливого Рождества! — Касильяс протянул ей небольшой сундучок, выполненный под дерево.

— Спасибо, — Мариса благодарно кивнула головой, принимая подарок, и откинула крышечку.

Внутри сундучка лежала тёмно-коричневая подзорная труба. Мариса довольно хмыкнула:

— Значит, я как капитан, да? Ну, спасибо. Икер, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, — внезапно тон её голоса стал серьёзным. Мариса захлопнула крышечку и отложила подарок. — Серхио добрый, открытый и щедрый человек. Но, что важнее всего, он мой племянник. И если ты когда-нибудь причинишь ему боль, я хоть из-под земли тебя достану, — тихо, но жёстко проговорила она, цепко оглядывая Касильяса. — И не посмотрю на то, каких миллионов ты стоишь.

Касильяс склонил голову на бок, спокойно и с уважением принимая сказанное:

— Я не стану вас ни в чём убеждать, Мариса.

Она коротким одобрительным кивком подтвердила, что Икер выбрал верный ответ:

— Правильно. Я всё сама увижу по вашим глазам. И сейчас я хочу видеть там счастье. Вот тогда-то и получишь подарок от меня.

Жёстко припечатав, Мариса развернулась и вышла из кухни, забрав с собой сундучок. Касильяс довольно улыбнулся и вернулся в гостиную. Там уже все, весело переговариваясь, рассаживались за стол. Икер кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание отца Серхио:

— Сеньор Рамос, я, пожалуй, поеду домой.

— А? Что ты сказал? — не расслышал тот из-за царящего гомона, и Касильясу пришлось повторить фразу громче, перекрикивая весёлую болтовню.

После его слов в гостиной воцарилась тишина. Только Даниэла дёргала своего папу за рукав, тоненьким голоском спрашивая, почему все вдруг замолчали. Краем глаза Касильяс заметил недоумевающий и растерянный взгляд Серхио.

— Икер, мы тебя чем-то обидели? Или утомили? — слегка удивлённо и обеспокоенно спросил Хосе Мария.

— Нет, что вы, сеньор Рамос! — поспешил объяснить он. — Просто Сочельник — это семейный праздник.

Родные Серхио уставились на Касильяса так, будто тот ляпнул несусветную чушь.

— Икер, садись на своё место и не говори больше таких глупостей, — сеньор Рамос, приобняв его за плечи, усадил на стул подле Марисы. По правую руку от него, во главе стола расположился Серхио.

— Икер, тебе положить риса с кальмарами? Или крабов? — невозмутимо обратилась к Касильясу тётушка.

— Нет, не надо! — поспешно он воскликнул. — То есть, позвольте сегодня мне за вами поухаживать, Мариса, — тут же постарался исправиться Икер, и после его слов все рассмеялись и продолжили переговариваться, словно теперь всё стало на свои места.

Касильяс повёл плечами, чувствуя, как исчезает без следа чувство некоторой неловкости. Его безоговорочно приняли и включили в семейный круг как человека, важного для Серхио. Сам Рамос перестал вопросительно глядеть на Икера, по-видимому, поняв причину смущения, и теперь улыбался так, будто получил самый неожиданный и приятный подарок. Икер, словно зачарованный, наблюдал за тем, как Серхио пересказывает родителям их вчерашние приключения с ёлкой; как послушно кивает, слушая Рене; как заботливо следит за тем, чтобы Мириам не обожглась о горячее блюдо; как, заговорщицки подмигивая, подсовывает Даниэле очередной леденец под тарелку. Касильяс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ловя ощущение света, которое он чувствовал, сидя здесь, среди родных Рамоса. Но это было не похоже на глупую электрическую гирлянду на рождественской ёлке, где, если хоть одна лампочка перегорит, перестаёт работать вся цепь. Нет, свет ощущался по-настоящему тёплым, всеобъемлющим и непрерывным. Икер снова посмотрел на Серхио и почувствовал, как на лице расползается радостно-глупая, умилительная улыбка. Рамос выглядел по-особенному живым и каким-то домашним. Так что внезапно захотелось прямо сейчас схватить его в охапку, уткнуться носом в плечо, на ощупь взъерошить короткие светлые волосы и услышать в ответ прямо рядом с ухом бархатный смех. Внезапно Рамос, поймав взгляд Икера, приподнял уголок губ в лукавой усмешке и еле заметно кивнул.

Наконец, Касильяс терпеливо дождался того момента, когда все начали потихоньку подниматься из-за стола, чтобы собраться вокруг ёлки и попеть песни или просто размять ноги. Воспользовавшись всеобщей расслабленностью и не сосредоточенным вниманием, он схватил Серхио за руку и потянул в спальню. Рамос ответно сжал его ладонь и без возражений позволил себя по-тихому увести из гостиной. Зайдя в тёмную спальню, Икер закрыл за ними дверь, щёлкнув замком, тут же толкнул Серхио к стене и прижался пахом к его бедру. Затем, отстранившись, быстрым движением расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах, вжикнул молнией и скользнул ладонью под резинку боксёров. Рамос обхватил обеими руками лицо Касильяса, притягивая к себе, и прижался к его губам своими. Икер прикрыл глаза, неспешно двигая ладонью и наслаждаясь горячим поцелуем. Почувствовав, как Серхио подался к нему бёдрами, Касильяс скользнул второй рукой под его рубашку по позвоночнику вверх, ощущая кончиками пальцев тепло кожи. Рамос сильнее прогнулся в спине и, разорвав поцелуй, откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену. Икер тут же воспользовался этим и уткнулся носом куда-то между плечом и шеей Серхио, как ему хотелось ещё там, в гостиной. Стоило чуть повернуть голову, и можно было бы ощутить под губами быстрое биение пульса Рамоса.

— Серхио! Икер! — раздался за дверью в коридоре голос Мириам. — Вы где? Даниэла хочет послушать Петуха3.

Икер зажмурился и подавил стон — оторваться сейчас от тёплой кожи Серхио было выше его сил. Даже если их застанут в таком виде: Рамоса с расстёгнутыми джинсами, а Касильяса сунувшим руку в его боксёры.

— Оставьте парней в покое, позже подъедут! — раздался в ответ слегка нетерпеливый и категоричный голос Марисы. — Не дети малые, сами доберутся. Что, у вас дел больше никаких нет?

— Но вдруг они не найдут нас, — попыталась возразить Мириам.

— А телефоны вам на что? Орехи колоть? — резонно заметила Мариса.

Голоса удалились, а затем постепенно стихли. Икер вытащил ладонь и рывком потянул Серхио к кровати, на ходу нетерпеливо стягивая с него и с себя рубашки. Рамос в ответ ловко расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Касильяса, намереваясь поскорее вытряхнуть его из одежды. Наткнувшись, наконец, в темноте на кровать, Серхио рухнул на постель, потянув за собой Икера. Касильяс склонился над ним, лихорадочно лаская руками тело Рамоса, вжимаясь крепче, целуя дольше, проникая глубже. Отстранённо отметив, как вдали глухо хлопнула входная дверь, Икер позволил себе прекратить сдерживать свои движения и с жадным восхищением проследил, как опустились ресницы Серхио. Рамос запрокинул голову и выдохнул с тихим стоном.

***

— Икер, если мы через полчаса не поедем в костёл, Рене начнёт мне названивать.

Касильяс в ответ, лёжа на животе, забросил руку на Серхио, положив ладонь тому на солнечное сплетение.

— А потом будет звонить Мириам.

Касильяс прикрыл глаза.

— Икер, не спи! А вдруг меня там Даниэла ждёт, — не сдавался Рамос.

— Серхио, Даниэла занята леденцами, которыми ты набил все её карманы, — наконец, отозвался Касильяс, со вздохом открывая глаза. — Так что скорее тебя ждёт Рене, чтобы намылить шею за то, что ты сбил ребёнку режим.

— Но ведь Сочельник же!

— Вот это ему и скажешь потом, — намекнул Икер и, задумчиво улыбнувшись, добавил. — А я всё-таки получил подарок от твоей тёти.

— Какой подарок? — не понял Серхио. — Кстати, а где мой подарок?

— В сумке.

— Икер, ты издеваешься, да? Давай сюда мой подарок! — нетерпеливо заёрзал Рамос, намереваясь выбраться из-под его руки.

— Серхио, — со вздохом протянул Касильяс, приподнялся на локте и заткнул его поцелуем. Самый действенный, старый как мир, но до дрожи приятный способ. Прервав поцелуй, Икер опустил голову Рамосу на плечо. — Серхио, мне очень нравится твоя семья. Но Марису я люблю больше всех, — и, услыхав над головой довольный бархатный смех, широко улыбнулся.

Декабрь, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Tiíta (исп. ласк.) — тётушка.  
> 2 Рождественский белен — одна из самых древних традиций Испании. Это миниатюрная сцена, выполненная из макетов зданий, фигурок людей и других декораций, которая изображает библейскую историю рождения Христа.  
> 3 Misa del Gallo — Месса петуха. Рождественская месса, проводящаяся в ночь с 24 на 25. По преданию, петух был первым животным, который провозгласил миру весть о Рождении Христа.


	2. Послесловие

Так как в одном из интервью Серхио упоминал о своих двоюродных братьях, предполагаю, что тётя у него имеется, но я о ней ничего не знаю, поэтому Мариса — полностью вымышленный персонаж. Поначалу я задумывала героиней сделать бабушку, но затем, почитав о семье Рамоса, решила не трогать столь близких родственников, тем более что для Серхио это деликатная тема. Вот так возникла Мариса — энергичная, ехидная и проницательная тётушка.

К слову, можете меня поздравить — тут моя первая Мэри Сью! :)

Немного о Марисе, если это интересно. Она мать одного или двоих двоюродных братьев Серхио. Его родственница по материнской линии. Её имя возникло сразу же и является уменьшительной формой от двойного Мария Луиса. От придумывания фамилии своенравная тётушка отказалась, заявив, что ей и так прекрасно.


End file.
